Confesión
by arockerpop
Summary: Po y Tigresa tienen una confesión que darle a sus amigos, pero de todas las reacciones que ellos esperaban que tuvieran...la menos esperada fue la ganadora.


**¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que hago luego de tanto tiempo.**

 **En verdad espero que les agrade este fic, no soy muy buena con humor pero vamos a ver como sale.**

 **Disclaimer: La historia es mia pero los personajes le pertenecen a Dreamworks. _**

 _Confesión_

Po se frotó las manos (¿o patas?) nervioso mientras se sentaba en la colina del Árbol de Durazno viendo el Valle de la Paz. Ya era hora de decírselo a todos pero no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Shifu y de sus dos papás, bueno más miedo tenía por la de Shifu.

-Po- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-¿Estás bien?-

Po volteó y miró a Tigresa parada detrás de él mirándolo preocupada. _Se ve tan linda preocupada, siempre se ve linda preocupada, aunque ella siempre se ve linda, especialmente se ve linda cuando sonríe, pero ahora es más linda con la prenda amarilla que ahora usa y que él le regaló por su cumpleaños, no linda...hermosa._ Ok, ya se estaba poniendo más nervioso.

-Sí, ¿porqué no habría de estarlo? No estoy preocupado, estoy bárbaramente bien- dijo hablando en voz más alta de lo normal y notoriamente nervioso. Tigresa lo miró divertida.

-Yo no he dicho preocupado- dijo sentándose al frente de él.

-Claro que sí- comentó Po mirando a todos lados nervioso.

-Que no-

-Que sí-

-No-

-Sí-

-Sí-

-¡No!- gritó Po desesperado hasta darse cuenta de que ella lo engañado.

Tigresa sólo lo miró -¿Por qué estás preocupado?-

Po miró a un lado un momento recordando que Oogway le había preguntado lo mismo una vez.

-No lo estoy- susurró, pero Tigresa lo miró levantando una ceja. Bajó los hombros rendido -De acuerdo sí lo estoy-

Tigresa puso su mano en el hombro del panda.-¿Qué te tiene preocupado?-

-Por favor, es obvio. Tengo miedo de lo que dirán Shifu y los demás- la miró asustado. -¿Qué tal si Shifu quiere lastimar mis panditas?-

Tigresa alejó su mano para rascarse el cuello mientras con la otra tomó la mano de Po. -¿Cómo es posible que le tengas miedo a Shifu cuando ya has vencido a varios maniáticos?-

-Ellos eran una cosa, pero Shifu es tu padre...¡tu padre!- gritó soltando la mano de Tigresa y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella zarandeándola.

-Tal vez tengas un punto ahí, pero él es más mi maestro que mi padre.- le sonrió para darle ánimos. -Además no creo que te haga daño en tus...panditas- dijo divertida a la forma infantil de Po de dirigirse a sus partes.

Aun así Po la miró nervioso, a lo que Tigresa se acercó y le dió un corto beso en los labios. -Tranquilo, ¿sí?...solo les diremos que salimos, no es el fin del mundo-

Po solo miró a Tigresa mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. -Tal vez esté exagerando, pero esto es muy importante para mí-

-También lo es para mí Po- susurró apretando un poco sus manos mientras besaba su frente, luego se levantó ayudando a Po también. -Vamos-

Cuando iba a avanzar sintió que Po la retenía por su mano con la de él, volteándose para verlo lo vio espantado. La joven felina rodó los ojos. -Por favor- logrando soltarse de la mano de Po, avanzó hacia las escaleras para bajar al restaurante del Sr. Ping donde todos los esperaban.

Po despertando de su trance, se dió cuenta que Tigresa ya bajaba las escaleras. La siguió corriendo tan rápidamente como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían y obviamente siendo el panda que es, bajó las escaleras rodando encontrándose al final una tigresa que lo esperaba cruzada de brazos.

Tigresa negando con la cabeza, lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Llegando a la entrada del restaurante suspiró profundamente y volteó a ver al panda.

-¿Estás listo?- susurró

-Listo es mi segundo nombre- susurró Po con una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en su cara.

Al entrar, vieron a Víbora, Grulla y Shifu hablando con Li-Shan en una mesa. Mono y Mantis tragando dumplings contra los hermanos Dim y Sum, obviamente estos ganando. Animales por aquí y por allá y un grupo de niños jugando con los pequeños pandas, entre ellos Bao y Lei Lei. Finalmente al Sr. Ping en la cocina alimentando a los pandas trillizos.

La primera en notar la llegada de la pareja fue Lei Lei quien dejó el juego a un lado para correr hacia Tigresa.

-¡Bebé de rayas grandes!- gritó llamando la atención de todos. Tigresa alzó a la niña sonriendo.

-¡El Guerrero Dragón!- gritó uno de los niños. Po jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos al ver a todos mirándolos.

-Ah Tigresa, Po ¡Que bueno que llegaron! Les voy a servir una sopa- dijo el Sr. Ping buscando dos platos.

-No, espera papá...hay algo que Tigresa y yo tenemos que decirles- dijo Po nervioso llamando la atención de todos de nuevo. Tigresa bajó a Lei Lei para acercarse de nuevo a Po.

-¿Qué cosa, hijo?- preguntó Li-Shan curioso.

-Bueno...yo...ella...nosotros- tartamudeó Po al ver a Shifu con una ceja levantada.

La felina al ver al guerrero de blanco y negro tan nervioso, decidió intervenir. -Po y yo estamos saliendo desde hace meses- dijo seriamente decidiendo que era mejor ir al grano sin complicaciones ni rodeos, así era ella y nada podría cambiar eso de la guerrera.

El silencio reinaba en el restaurante, lo único que se escuchaba eran las voces de afuera que aún estaban por el pueblo. Después de unos minutos que se le hicieron externos a Po, Mantis rompió el silencio en carcajadas.

-¡Te lo dije!- canturreó Mantis mientras daba saltos en la mesa como un niño pequeño.

-ay rayos- se lamentó Mono poniendo unos yuanes sobre la mesa.

Po y Tigresa los miraron incrédulos.

-¿Apostaron sobre nosotros?- preguntó Tigresa incrédula

-Jo jo no solo nosotros- dijo Mantis pasándole unos yuanes a Li-Shan y al Sr. Ping.

-¿¡Papás!?- exclamó Po

-ay por favor, Po- dijo el Sr. Ping guardando los yuanes -Somos tus padres, sabemos cosas que tú ni siquiera sabes-

-¿Como espiarlos?- dijo Grulla recibiendo unos yuanes de Víbora

-¿¡Ustedes también!?- refunfuñó Tigresa lanzando chispas.

-¿Qué? Nos pareció divertido- intervino Víbora con una voz de fingida inocencia intentando ocultar su risa.

Po y Tigresa al darse cuenta que Shifu no reaccionaba ni decía nada, voltearon a verlo.

Shifu se frotaba sus bigotes mientras miraba al suelo. -¿Saliendo dicen?- dijo serio

Po y Tigresa se miraron.-...Sí...- dijo Po con un tono bajito.

Shifu alzó la mirada a ambos sobresaltando a Po. -¿y se puede saber porqué se tomaron tanto tiempo para decirlo?- su voz sonaba enfurecida cada vez más, el silencio reinaba otra vez.

Tigresa dio un paso al frente. -Maestro Shifu, creímos que era buena idea mantenerlo en secreto hasta que oficializáramos nuestra...- la joven se vio interrumpida por el pequeño panda rojo.

-¿Se han dado cuenta que acabo de perder 20 monedas?- dijo enfurecido sacando una bolsa llena de yuanes y entregándosela al Sr. Ping.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó la pareja al mismo tiempo

-Se lo había dicho Shifu, pero no escuchó- el Sr. Ping se encogió de hombros -Pero...apuestas son apuestas-

El panda rojo suspiró.-Sí, ya que...¿qué son perder 20 monedas?- suspiró de nuevo mientras tomaba el viejo bastón de Oogway y se acercaba a la perpleja pareja.-Sospechaba que se gustaban desde antes de Lord Shen y creí que podrían haber comenzado una relación desde ahí-

Po emitió un ruido nervioso en la garganta.-¿Tanto se notaba?-

Shifu sonrió misterioso.-oh panda, hay cosas que tú ni siquiera sabes?- repitió lo que dijo el Sr. Ping minutos atrás. El panda los miró unos segundos para después asentir como dando a entender que aceptaba su relación.

-Quién lo diría- dijo Tigresa para sí cuando vió a sus amigos y a sus suegros acercarse para felicitarlos.

00000

Po y Tigresa estaban sentados en la mesa después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos. Mientras Po comía unos dumplings, Tigresa jugaba con Lei Lei.

-Tenías razón, Tigresa- la nombrada volteó a mirarlo curiosa.-No fue tan malo después de todo-

Tigresa sonrió.-¿Ves? No había que tener miedo- puso su mano encima de la de Po a lo que el panda contento por estar junto a sus amigo y a la felina que ama sonrió mirándola con cara de bobo enamorado. Unos segundos después de estar mirándose tiernamente, a Tigresa se le borró la sonrisa cuando recordó algo que dijo Grulla varios minutos atrás.-Un segundo...¿¡a qué se refieren con espiarlos!?-

A Grulla se le abrieron los ojos como platos. _Eso me pasa por abrir la bocota,_ pensó _._

Dim y Sum solo estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo mientras comían tantos dumplings como podían viendo todo como si de un partido se tratara.

-¿Entiendes algo de lo que está pasando aquí- susurró Dim a su hermano.

-No, ¡pero estos dumplings están deliciosos!

 **Uff listo, de verdad espero que no haya hecho muy oc a ninguno de los personajes.**

 **Nada, espero que le haya gustado y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.**

 **Reviews buenos y malos son aceptados ;) comenten como les parecio.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
